BrokenHeartedGirl
by VampFTW
Summary: Edward left belle a year ago now. Bella has made something of herself; A singer. With Charlie kicking her out due to drug abuse, Bella has to make it, but when she's on her tour she comes across the Cullen’s, but Edward is with a human wife, please read


_J**ust to say, yeah I know it's short, but I'm just writing some more right now :) Oh sorry, if I spelt some things wrong (This goes out to American people), as I'm English, I spell it the Enghlish way so, Sorry :)**_

_**BPOV**_

_Flashback_

"_Will you come with me for a walk", Edward said stiffly as his mind was somewhere else._

"_Sure, so what do you want to talk about?" I asked trying to take his hand, but he nudged my hand away. He didn't answer he just kept on walking, until we come about 300 hundred yards into the forest. "So, shoot"._

_He sighed, "Uhh, Bella, this is hard to say but were moving, first of all we have to, some minds have been playing up", What does that mean? He saw my questioned look, "Well, some minds have been thing about vampires and their minds thought of us, and Alice has seen in some of her visions too, and there's something else", He took a deep breath. No, he can't be. It's a joke, Emmet set it up. No, He can't be going, they can't._

"_I'll come with you, so where are you going?" I said picturing all the places where we might end up. Oh, how am I supposed to break this to Charlie?_

"_Bella, you can't come with us, nobody wants you to come, Alice doesn't, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper Carlisle doesn't think that you coming is such a great Idea a well, and even Esme doesn't, so please forget about, all we are to you is some horrible nightmare, so please let us have no regretful choices on taking you", He said whilst he eyes scorched mine._

"_Edward, I love you, please don't go, please, why can't you just make me into a vampire then?" No they can'!_

"_How can I turn somebody into a Vampire, who I don't love, they'll be no point in it, just so you can a have a miserable life too", He said getting angry now. "Bella, it has to be this way there's no other way"_

"Y-you dont love me_", It wasnt a question._

"_No", He said in his final tone. "Just one thing, Live your life a hundred miles per hour". I nodded. From that I felt a gush of wind go past me, when I looked up he was gone. I ran after, not being able to speak. I stumbled around until it was dark. I think I've been walking miles. Twenty. Maybe. I curled up into a ball hoping to die. Love. Life. Happiness. Was now replaced with, Heartbroken. Hurt. Death._

_End of Flashback_

I pulled myself out of the horrible Flashback. Not tonight I thought. No Edward, No Edward, He's gone. He's not coming back. He doesn't love you. I reminded myself the billionth time since he's left me. But that Bella's' gone no going back now. I've mourned after him more than enough now. I used to be depressed all the time, nobody ever wanted to spend time with me, not even my Dad. But that was last year; I've done a lot since. Now I've got my own album, and I'm at the top of the charts. High and Classy Bella. The other side of me nobody knows. But always somehow at night, when my mind has more to ponder on my thoughts, they always drift to Edward. I've recently moved to upper Washington, still rainy, perhaps a little is lighter in the day. Charlie kicked me out because I stopped going to school altogether, wouldn't apply for collage wouldn't even get a job. I was so wound up in my own feelings I didn't care about anybody else. I got a reputation back in Forks, I got done for drugs, and I slept with nearly all the seniors. I got myself into some bad shit. Charlie and Renee were appalled by behaviour. So he clearly kicked me out. I mixed with the wrong people end off. Nobody asked why I was acting this way; maybe it was to help with the pain from losing Edward. I'm still into the drugs now, all of it, I'm an addict.

"Ten more minutes, Bella, Just ten, so hurry up", Helen said through the door. I've recently started on my world tour, starting in New York. I and My Guitar used to hit the roads around Washington, all the time until talent scout just happened to passing by. He signed me up and here I am now. This is the life. I yanked my silvery, sparkly dress on, Just an inch my past my bum for my opening song. That shy little Bella was gone. I write all my songs mainly all based on my heartbreak. From Edward. I never said his name out loud it's too hard for me. "You're on in five. Let's get going", Helen was irritated with my slowness. _Sigh._ Better get going. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I looked like upper class slut just with money. But this is how I pull the punters in. It was all part of the act. I didn't care anymore, I had no sanity left. Some little whore took over my body. This is it. I never let any other person see the old person, she was left for me. I put on a front, for my fans, the slut the all worship, and I'm a role-model for teenagers. What's happening to this world?

"Bella remember to the free style in song Number six", Courtney said, she was my stage director and my choreographer. "Kay", was all I can answer back. Oh god. There are ten thousand people in that arena. Listening to me live. Now. Panic attack number one coming on. I centred myself directly on spot on the stage. I can't see anything. Ahh, this is gonna be a nightmare.

"Are ready for Pixie Lott? If you're ready, I want to hear you Scream", The DJ announced my stage name. I thought Bella really wasn't celebrity-ish. Screams erupted from all the way around the arena. "Its P-p-p-pixie Lott", The DJ boomed once more.

"New York, are you ready to get Dirty?" I screamed in a seductive voice. I posed in a way what should be illegal. More screams and a few wolf-whistles came bursting into my ears. "I wanna' hear you scream" I was ready I started my first song.

Ah, dirty (dirty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)  
Too dirty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirty  
you ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]

Oh, I'm overdue  
Give me some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and the girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
About to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat until my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
Hot rocking, everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been waiting on  
Get up, get it up  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you want  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

You can tell when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I bet you somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

[Redman:]  
Yo, hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show  
I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove  
My gear look like the bank got my money froze  
For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll  
Doc the one that excite ya divas (ow!)  
If the media shine  
I'm shining with both of the sleeves up  
Yo Christina, better hop in here  
My block live and in color, like Rodman hair (yeah)  
The club is packed, the bar is filled  
I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill  
Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals  
I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels  
Throw it up  
Baby it's brick city, you heard of that  
We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac  
Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in  
It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dance and getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirty  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what

"Did ya' like that New York? If you do I wanna' hear scream coz I can't hear you", Louder screams came from everywhere. "I would like to thank Christina for writing me that song, Love you Christina, woo. This next to song is to me heartbreaker who I once loved", I scammed the crowd. My eyes stopped dead to an unearthly face. It was Emmet Cullen. What was he doing here? Next Came Alice, Jasper, Rosalie utterly shocked and then Edward stood there frozen. "This song is called 7 things"

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome but we lost it  
It's not possible for me not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear  
The 7 things I hate about you

The 7 things I hate about you  
Oh, you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games  
You're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old levis  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hand in mine  
When we're intertwined everything's alright  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like the most that you do  
You make me love you  
You do, oh  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo  
(La, la, la)  
Ooo, ooo, ooo, ooo  
Ooo, ooo, ooo

I sang directly at him, nodding my head in time to all the guitars. Who was he with? A dark haired girl, with rosey red lips looking at me strangely. What the fuck is she looking at? Did they recognize me? I dyed my hair platinum blonde. So maybe not. She was still looking at me. Her eyes aren't crimson red or golden they were blue. She was human and she was clinging onto him with a silver wedding band on the exact same finger as Edward.

**_Sorry to left it a cliff-hanger, and please R&R_**

******_I'm writing the next chapter now; Yeah I do not own any of the Twilight Saga it's all down to Stephanie Meyer._**

**_If you like it, leave some feedback, becase that is my favourite thing ever. Oh sorry, if I spelt some things wrong (This goes out to American people), as I'm English, I spell it the Enghlish way so, Sorry :) _**


End file.
